Marco teòrico y Planteamiento teòrico
Marco teórico QUE AQUÍ TE ESTÁS REFIRIENDO AL ESTADO DEL ARTE.. Es necesario investigar el efecto de los medios de comunicación y sus mensajes, los cuales pueden influenciar creencias del comportamiento de género en los deportes creando imaginarios y reconfigurando actitudes, creencias, valores y la imagen que se tiene de los demás. Cabe resaltar que los medios no reflejan la realidad tal y como es, sino que evidencian una realidad producida por ellos mismo, en un proceso de reconstrucción y negociación con lo real. Consideramos de vital importancia revisar, desde el punto de vista de la psicología social que ahonda en temas como la representación social, cognición social y actitudes de los individuos, todo lo que tiene que ver con la representación de la mujer atleta en los medios masivos de comunicación. Así pues, estudios previos al nuestro han demostrado que en el caso de la televisión por ejemplo, las mujeres atletas (Krista Ditscheit, 2000)i aun no son tratadas con igualdad en nuestra sociedad, que respecto a los hombres, ellos siguen teniendo una ventaja en cuanto a cubrimiento deportivo y desafortunadamente un cambio en estos aspectos tomará mucho tiempo (Michael Messner, 2010)ii. Ahora bien, cabe preguntarse porque el género masculino y femenino reciben atención diferente en el campo deportivo por parte de los medios de comunicación, problema que no viene solo, pues esto acarrea problemas sociales y de participación. Es claro que los hombres reciben mayor atención mediática que las mujeres en eventos deportivos; esto lo confirma un estudio realizado en el año 1987, por Mackay y Rowe, quienes analizaron los periódicos Australianos encontrando una alarmante cifra de 1.3% que correspondía al espacio dedicado al deporte femenino y su escaso cubrimientoiii. Sin embargo, lo más grave no es su precario cubrimiento, sino que cuando las mujeres aparecen en la sección de deportes, ésta se enfoca en mostrar una imagen de belleza relacionada con la feminidad (Hargreaves, 1994)iv en donde figura la imagen ya sea materna, resaltando sus rasgos femeninos, compartiendo con su familia, sus parejas, pero no muestran a la mujer atleta como atleta. v Estos estudios nos llevan a pensar que los medios son quienes deciden, pues se han desviado completamente del papel de la mujer en el deporte, ya que siempre se quiere resaltar su carácter heterosexual que da la sensación de una homofobia en los deportes. Pero hay quienes piensan diferente, pues de acuerdo con Willis (1994) decía que para que las mujeres atletas tuvieran mayor cubrimiento, éstas deberían perder su feminidad y mostrarse musculosas, tal cual como un completo atleta. Pero ¿cómo lograrlo si cuando figuran se muestran en otros espacios menos en los que se desempeñan, además, si se tratase de una homofobia deportiva, la sugerencia de Willis no empeoraría las cosas? Por supuesto que sí. Una de las razones por las cuales los medios masivos de comunicación no cubren las actividades deportivas de las mujeres como el de los hombres, se debe a que revistas como Sports Illustrated son producidas para generar gananciavi, por lo tanto se centra en las necesidades de sus clientes quienes son principalmente hombres, que buscan e este medio ver a sensuales mujeres atletas (jamás en el papel de atletas) posando semidesnudas en sus portadas. Los ideales culturales son dictados por los medios de comunicación y sus prejuicios, por lo que sugiere fuertemente lo que la gente debe comer, vestir, hablar y estar interesados en los mandatos de los medios de comunicación que dominan la vida social y específicamente lo masculino y lo femenino. La participación de la mujer en los deportes se expresa en muchas revistas, noticieros y programas de televisión, como una actividad secundaria para ellas, como un compromiso que cumplen en su tiempo libre, en donde tienen que luchar por una foto de ellas sudando en el campo pues lo más común es que sean fotografiadas en lugar de estar haciendo deporte, en zapatos de tacón alto y en compañía de sus parejas; las preferencias sexuales de las mujeres están constantemente bajo ataque y se relacionan íntimamente con el prototipo de feminidad que muestran los medios de comunicación, pues a medida que se es más femenina, se es más heterosexual; se espera que si una mujer es atleta, ella tiene que trabajar el doble para mantener sus responsabilidades familiares. vii También hay quienes hacen referencia a un equilibrio entre el deporte y la esencia de la mujer, por ejemplo: "Ni 'machonas' ni bellas flores débiles dice la educación física. Ni exceso de competición, ni inactividad física, pero belleza, salud, gracia, armonía de movimientos, suavidad, vigor físico, energía y delicadeza" (Goellner, 2001)viii. Continuando con la discusión del papel de la mujer atleta en los medios, en un artículo sobre la corporeidad femenina, cuya hipótesis dice que la participación de las mujeres en los deportes puede presentarse como resistencia al modelo de feminidad, que puede ser entendida como una 'estética de la limitación'ix Los miedos que el feminismo despierta llevan el sentido común a distorsiones de sus teorías y a creer en un objetivo único: la destrucción de los hombres y la representación social de la mujer que quiere tomar el lugar de ellos. Podemos constatar en la nota explicativa que el autor emplea para justificar que "los usos del cuerpo" no serán tratados en igual medida para las mujeres y los hombres en el texto "La construcción cultural del cuerpo femenino o el riesgo de transformarse chicas en 'antas'; Daolio (1995) afirmó lo siguiente:x Esa es justamente la crítica más contundente que el llamado 'feminismo' ha recibido. Al rebelarse contra el poder del 'machismo', algunas militantes del 'feminismo' pasaron a reivindicar los mismos derechos para las mujeres, creyendo en la falsa premisa de que hacer las mismas cosas es condición para la igualdad entre hombres y mujeres. Lo que el autor quiere decir, es que no se puede hablar de un feminismo como un conjunto homogéneo de ideas y reivindicaciones, pues su historia se caracteriza precisamente por lo contrario, por la pluralidad, diversidad y, principalmente, novedad, ya que muchas de sus marcas todavía están por aparecer en lo social. Discriminación sexista, deporte, medios de comunicación, homofobia, estereotipos, todos estos conceptos juntos en una misma discusión que empezó hace varias décadas y que aún no tiene fin, o por lo menos, no un fin visible que propicie una mejor calidad de contenidos en cuanto al cubrimiento deportivo se refiere. Planteamiento teórico Como se había planteado anteriormente, esta investigación se va a abordar desde el punto de vista de la psicología social, habiendo dentro de ella enfoques como el conductismo, psicoanálisis, psicología posmoderna, enfoque del materialismo dialéctico, y perspectiva de los grupos; en esta ocasión nos vamos a basar en ésta última para ahondar en el tema de las mujeres atletas en los medios de comunicación. La perspectiva de los grupos estudia los fenómenos de la influencia, identidad social, conflicto intergrupal, estereotipo, prejuicio, fobia, discriminación, justificación del sistema dominante, exclusión social, costumbre, cohesión social, coherencia social, violencia, Síndrome de Estocolmo, habilidades sociales, etc.,xi así pues, este enfoque de la psicología social es pertinente para nuestro estudio. Es de suma importancia definir cada concepto del título de este estudio, “Influencia de los medios de comunicación en los estereotipos de la mujer atleta” pues son palabras que estaremos utilizando constantemente y es necesario aclarar conceptos y desarrollarlos según teorías. Hablaremos de representaciones sociales, las cuales según la psicología social Son un mecanismo explicativo, y se refieren a una clase general de ideas o creencias (ciencia, mito, religión, etc.), para nosotros son fenómenos que necesitan ser descritos y explicados. Fenómenos específicos que se relacionan con una manera particular de entender y comunicar - manera que crea la realidad y el sentido común -. Es para enfatizar esta distinción que utilizo el término “social” en vez de “colectivo…” xii Es así como las representaciones penetran la vida cotidiana y se convierten en una realidad común y aceptada, y por supuesto difundida por los medios de comunicación. Anteriormente hacíamos referencia a los medios de comunicación no como espejos de la realidad, sino como constructores de la misma; abordaremos la realidad social desde el punto de visto sociológico, en donde autores como Berger y Luckmann (1991)xiii, opinan que: la construcción social de la realidad hace referencia a la tendencia fenomenológica de las personas a considerar los procesos subjetivos como realidades objetivas. Las personas aprehenden la vida cotidiana como una realidad ordenada, es decir, las personas perciben la realidad como independiente de su propia aprehensión, apareciendo ante ellas objetivada y como algo que se les impone. Volviendo al tema del título de la presente investigación, trabajaremos el término Influencia mediática ''bajo la definición que nos brinda la agenda setting, en la cual se dice que los medios seleccionan y jerarquizan la información influyendo de manera indirecta en las cogniciones de los receptores, al proponerles acerca de qué temas hablar, en este caso, al proponer imaginarios sociales.xiv Pero ¿qué es un imaginario social? , de acuerdo con Fressard (2006): … es un “magma de significaciones imaginarias sociales” encarnadas en instituciones. Como tal, regula el decir y orienta la acción de los miembros de esa sociedad, en la que determina tanto las maneras de sentir y desear como las maneras de pensar.xv Ahora bien, imaginarios y estereotipos suelen ser confundidos, pero en esta ocasión entenderemos por estereotipos como aquellas “imágenes de nuestra mente que mediatizan nuestra relación con lo real. Se tratan de representaciones cristalizadas, esquemas culturales preexistentes, a través de las cuales cada uno filtra la realidad del entorno” (Lippmann, 1922)xvi Esta investigación trata también de una discriminación de género, concibiendo ''discriminación ''desde el punto de vista de las ciencias sociales, que hace referencia a la inequidad con la que una persona o un grupo es tratado a causa de prejuicios, generalmente por pertenecer a una categoría social distinta. xvii Es pertinente definir, o mejor, tratar de definir el concepto de ''mujer ''en donde no será tratada en singular, pues a partir de ahora hablaremos de ''mujeres, ya que el término en singular es una ficción, un mito creado para mejor disciplinar, mejor domesticar. Navarro-Swain (1999)xviii, personaje social a la verdadera mujer. La verdadera mujer, posee los atributos, socialmente construidos, referentes al modelo de femenino. Por esto "Si alguien es una mujer, ese alguien no es solamente eso" (Butler, 1990)xix Las discusiones de género no son nuevas, vienen de década atrás, pues desde los años 60 y 70 ya se hacían evidentes dichas discrepancias. Es así como para autores como Nicholson (2000), el concepto de género fue introducido para reemplazar al de sexo, pues al centrarse en la biología las raíces de las diferencias entre mujeres y hombres, el concepto 'sexo' colaboró con la idea de la inmutabilidad de estas diferencias y con la desesperanza de algunas tentativas de cambio. El significado de género tiene básicamente dos abordajes, uno el de objeto de estudio (expuesto anteriormente) y el otro el que expone Scott (1994) en donde dice que el género es caracterizado como una categoría analítica, como organización social de la diferencia sexual, no reflejando diferencias físicas y naturales entre hombres y mujeres, sino un conocimiento que establece significación para las diferencias corpóreasxx, que lo rescata como una estructura analítica. En este caso abordaremos el concepto de género tal como lo expone Nicholson y fue necesario citar a Scott para explicar el otro tipo de abordaje de dicho término, más no para su uso en esta investigación. Abordaremos el tema de representación social de acuerdo con Jodelet (1984), quien considera que representar es hacer un equivalente, pero no en el sentido de una equivalencia fotográfica sino que, un objeto se representa cuando está mediado por una figura. Y es solo en esta condición que emerge la representación y el contenido correspondiente.xxi Pues bien, ya aclarados los conceptos que serán utilizados, esto con el fin de evitar confusiones y lograr una familiarización con dicho términos, iniciaremos nuestra investigación “Influencia de los medios de comunicación en los estereotipos de las mujeres atletas” continuando con indicadores, técnicas investigativas a aplicar en el objeto de estudio, entre otros aspectos indispensables para obtener los resultados. ---- i Krista Ditscheit. (2000)'' Differences in the television media`s representation of men`s and women`s sports''. University of Wisconsin-Stout =ii Messner, Michael. (2010) Dropping the Ball on Covering Women's Sports. ''Recuperado el 3 de Junio de 2010, del sitio web Huffpost Sports: http://www.huffingtonpost.com/michael-messner/dropping-the-ball-on-cove_b_599912.html = iii Mckay, J., & Rowe, D. (1987). Ideology, the media, and Australian sport. Revista Sociology of sport Journal, 4 (3), pp. 258-263 iv Hargreaves, Jennifer. (1994) ''Sporting Females: Critical Issues in the History and Sociology of Women's Sports. New York: Routledge. v Griffin, Pat (1998). Strong woman, Deep closets. ''Estados Unidos. =vi An Investigation Into The Media Representation Of Gender In Sport. (s.f.) tomado de: http://www.oppapers.com/essays/Investigation-Into-Media-Representation-Gender-Sport/75028 = vii ''Media and the representation of female athletes. (s.f.) Recuperado el 30 de Septiembre de 2008, de http://serendip.brynmawr.edu/local/scisoc/sports03/papers/mahmed.html viii Goellner, Silvana V (2003) Bela, maternal e feminina: imagens da mulher na revista educação physica. p.49 ix Aldeman, Mirian. (1999). Mulheres atletas: transformações da corporeidade feminina? In: ANAIS da 23ª Reunião da ANPOCS, Caxambu.' x Daolio, Jocimar. (1995) ''A construção cultural do corpo feminino ou o risco de transformar meninas em 'antas'. Romero, Elaine (org.). Corpo, mulher e sociedade. Campinas: São Paulo: Papirus. xi Psicología social, tomado del sitio web Wikipedia: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psicolog%C3%ADa_social xii Moscovici, (1984), citado por Perera, M., (1999), p. 5 xiii Berger, P., & Luckmann, T. (1991). La construcción social de la realidad. Buenos Aires, Argentina: Amorrortu. xiv WINTER, J. (1980), "Differential media-public Agenda-setting effects for selected issues, 1948-1976", ''Tesis Doctoral Syracuse University, Syracuse, NY. xv Fressard, O. (2006). ''El imaginario social o la potencia de inventar de los pueblos. ''Revista Trasversales, No.2. xvi Lippmann, W. (1922) ''Public Opinion, Mac Millan, Nueva York xvii Miguel, P. (2007) La discriminación, ''del sitio web Monografìas : http://www.monografias.com/trabajos/discriminacion/discriminacion.shtml xviii Lessa, P., & Dellai, T., (2007, Febrero). ''La participación de las mujeres en los deportes. Descargado de http://www.efdeportes.com/efd105/la-participacion-de-las-mujeres-en-los-deportes.htm xix Judith Butler. (2009), Dar cuenta de sí mismo. Violencia ética y responsabilidad, Buenos Aires, Amorrortu, p. 20. xx Scott, Joan. (1994) Gênero: uma categoria útil de análise histórica. Educação e Realidade. Porto Alegre: FECED/UFRGS, v. 15. xxi Jodelet. D. (1984). La representación social: fenómenos, conceptos y teoría. En Moscovici, S.Psicología social II. Pensamiento y vida social. Psicología social y problemas ''sociales. ''Barcelona-Buenos Aires-México: Paidós.